


Finding a Balance

by mizface



Series: Pern AU [8]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even away from Harper Hall, Ray couldn’t resist being near its tools.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/gifts).



V’cchio paused near the top of the long stone stairway to catch his breath, leaning on the wall as he huffed. He’d thought being a dragonrider had gotten him into shape, but the muscles used for riding were, apparently, different from those used for climbing. Looking up, he could make out a faint silhouette at the top, sitting on the ledge nearest the drum.

Figured. Even away from Harper Hall, Ray couldn’t resist being near its tools.

V’cchio pushed himself on, doing his best not to look as out of breath as he felt when he reached the last step. Ray didn’t acknowledge him, but V’cchio had no doubt the Harper knew he was there.

“How’d you know where to find me?” Ray finally asked.

V’cchio took the question as an invitation, and moved to sit next to Ray. “Dieth knew, and made sure Rivith told me.”

Ray tilted his head to give V’cchio a sideways glance. “You came all the way up here on a dragon’s say so?” His tone was half-teasing, half challenge. V’cchio answered with a challenge of his own.

“Isn’t that what you did a couple of days ago?” he asked. “Way I see it, you’ve got no grounds to mock me, Harper.”

Instead of fighting back, Ray pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them as he sighed. “Maybe I don’t.”

V’cchio could see now why Dieth had been so insistent he come up and talk to Ray. They may not know each other all that well, but it was obvious even to him that Ray was definitely not himself.

The two sat quietly as V’cchio tried to think of what to say. “Look,” he finally started, “B’ton’s a dragonrider. He’s going to get into dangerous situations. If not Thread, then some idiot with a knife like that guy the other day.”

Even in profile, it was obvious Ray was scowling. “You have a point?”

“I do. My point is, B’ton and danger are always going to go together. This is a fact. And what you need to do,” he shifted to put a hand on Ray’s shoulder, tugging lightly until Ray grudgingly turned to face him. “What you need to do,” he repeated, “is decide if that fact is one you can deal with. Because it isn’t going to go away. Not for you. Not for anyone.”

“I get that it’s dangerous, V’cchio,” he answered, freeing himself from V’cchio’s grasp with a hard flick of his shoulder. “Harpers don’t always have the safest assignments either, you know.”

“I do know that. So does B’ton. And he’s accepted it, at least enough so that he isn’t letting the possibility of something happening to you scare him into making a stupid decision.”

“I’m not going to stop being his friend over this,” Ray said, rolling his eyes.

“Didn’t think you were,” V’cchio admitted. “But I’m not sure friends is what you are to begin with. I’m here to tell you, from the outside, it looks like more. And as someone who knows B’ton well…” He waited until he saw Ray lean forward, obviously hanging on V’cchio’s every word despite the look of apathy on his face. “Maybe it’s a good thing he got hit on the head. Might knock some sense into him.”

V’cchio let that sink in as he checked in with Rivith, who immediately informed him she’d waited long enough for a good oiling. He sent his beloved Green a wordless pulse of love and thanked her for her patience.

V’cchio fought a grin as he stood, wiping the dust from his hands. “Okay, enough talk. Riv’s decided you’ve taken enough of my time.” He walked to the stairs, pausing on the first one. “You coming down?”

Ray shook his head. “Not yet.”

V’cchio gave him a considering look, then nodded. “Okay, but I wouldn’t stay up here too long. Riv says Dieth told her B’ton’s going to wake up soon.”

He turned and left before Ray could respond. He’d done what Dieth had asked. He only hoped the Harper was as good for B’ton as his Bronze seemed to think.


End file.
